


Grocery Shopping

by discoveriesofbishmont (AlexiaBlackbriar13)



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: And if I don't know, Diana just wants Matthew to stop sniffing everything, Established Relationship, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Listen I don't even know at this point, Matthew just wants Diana to eat her vegetables, Related 1x08, Spoilers up to 1x08, Then you definitely don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/discoveriesofbishmont
Summary: Diana had no idea when she agreed to go grocery shopping for Em and Sarah what would happen by letting Matthew accompany her.(Set during 1x08, sometime after the vampires and daemons have arrived)





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @madwriterscorner on Tumblr: Diana takes Matthew shopping for food in a supermarket. Chaos ensues.
> 
> this is too adorable a concept omg. i wouldnt say chaos exactly ensues, but it’s definitely not the average groceries trip. set sometime during 1x08 after the vampires and daemons arrive
> 
> (tumblr: @discoveriesofbishmont)

Diana had no idea when she agreed to go grocery shopping for Em and Sarah what would happen by letting Matthew accompany her. Now there were three witches, three vampires and three daemons all living in the Bishop house, at least for the next couple of days, they needed a lot of food and supplies; it was claustrophobic with so many creatures around, and Diana felt especially anxious after her experiences with unknown creatures like Satu and Gerbert, so she’d volunteered to head into town to go pick up groceries as soon as Sarah had mentioned they needed them.

Protective of her as he was, Matthew had immediately offered to go with her. Although Diana had argued at first that she didn’t need an escort to go and buy some milk, eggs, and bread, the scars on her back reminded her that she was much more physically vulnerable than she thought. It made sense for her vampire partner to stay close to her side.

She didn’t know what she’d expected, but it was not this.

“Matthew, stop,” she said, her tone patient as she squashed back her mild irritation. The vampire narrowed his eyes at her as she caught his wrist, preventing him from placing yet another full head of cabbage into the cart. “We’ve already got cabbage. We don’t need anymore.”

“You’re not picking out nearly enough vegetables,” he argued.

Diana stared at him in disbelief. “You’re a vampire, you don’t even _eat_ vegetables.”

“No, but you do,” he told her. “And they provide many of the essential vitamins and minerals needed for a balanced diet. You’re still healing after La Pierre - you need the extra nutrients.”

She reached over to snag a bunch of organic carrots, followed by several large onions. Matthew looked pleased. “There, more vegetables. I’ll be getting plenty of nutrients.”

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a huge butternut squash. “This as well.”

“Wha - no. We don’t need that, Matthew.”

“We need pumpkins for Halloween though,” he insisted.

“That is a butternut squash, and I know that you know that. Regarding pumpkins - one of Em and Sarah’s neighbors grow them. Trust me, we have more than enough pumpkins at home. We don’t need anymore.”

Matthew grumbled. “Fine.”

Stuffing the carrots and onions into the paper bag they were using to carry all of their vegetables, the witch squeezed Matthew’s fingers lightly. He’d refused to release her hand ever since he’d grasped it upon entering the market. It made sense to maintain a point of contact between them. There were other witches and creatures living in the surrounding sections of Madison who shopped here; it wasn’t stupid to assume that the Congregation might have sent word to nearby covens that a witch and a vampire potentially hiding out in the area were breaking the Covenant.

Humans were already looking over at them, showing how noticeable two creatures together were. Although Diana reckoned they were concentrating more on the vampire than her. Matthew looked startlingly handsome in his tight-fitting jeans and sweater, his shock of dark hair swept back, and Diana understood why other people couldn’t keep their eyes off of him. She was struggling to focus on shopping herself when she had the vampire so close behind her. She wanted nothing more than to turn around, go up onto her tiptoes and kiss him silly, but that wasn’t something that would be appropriate for a supermarket. Besides, it was hard to imagine doing that when her vampire was acting so ridiculous.

“Oh my god, _Matthew_ , stop,” Diana muttered, closing her eyes in embarrassment. He was standing stock still while suspiciously scenting a tomato. “You can’t just randomly sniff things.”

His nostrils flared, but he put the tomato down. “Why not?”

“It’s weird.”

“I sniff you all the time,” he murmured. “I sniff everything. How are you meant to know what something is, what it does or what it’s meant to taste like if you don’t smell it first?”

A pair of humans walking past them down the aisle turned and stared at Matthew in slight apprehension, overhearing him. Diana resisted the urge to face-palm as they hurried away at a faster pace, glancing back at the vampire once uneasily. Matthew watched them go with an impassive expression.

“Was it something I said?” he commented dryly.

“I swear to god, if you get Em, Sarah and I banned from this store, I don’t care if our souls are entwined and my magic is tied to my need for you - I will unleash a witchwind on you.”

His lips twitched up into a smirk. “Noted.”

He appeared more entertained than chastised. Her vampire could be so exasperating sometimes, but she loved him all the same. “Come on, let’s go over to the butcher’s counter and pick out some steaks for you, Marcus and Miriam,” Diana suggested.

“We should get fruit first,” Matthew shook his head.

“We have,” she sighed. “We’ve already got at least a dozen apples and pears, not to mention cranberries, grapes, and a whole watermelon.”

“I should go get some bananas.”

“No, Matthew - and he’s gone.”

The vampire had rushed from her side and disappeared down the aisle in a rapid blur before Diana could stop him. Amused, she rolled her eyes. It was kind of endearing how attentive Matthew was to her health. He’d already expressed concern over her mental state after being kidnapped and essentially tortured by Satu, and he seemed to take every opportunity to dote over her when they weren’t training in self-defense or magic. Diana didn’t mind. She liked how Matthew always softened around her, transforming from a mysterious, broody vampire geneticist into her tender, affectionate partner.

The witch was examining some of the prime steak cuts available when Matthew finally returned - carrying more bananas than she could possibly count.

“How many bananas did you get?” she asked, alarmed.

“Twenty-seven,” he answered. “Three a day for the next three days, for you, Em and Sarah.”

“We’re not going to be eating three bananas a day, Matthew.”

He appeared taken back for a moment. “But you need 4700 milligrams of potassium every day and there’s on average 450 milligrams of potassium in each banana, so by eating three bananas, that’s 1350 milligrams. And most other foods and drinks lack potassium so you need to be eating extra bananas to make up for it.”

Judging by the determined look on his face, Matthew wasn’t going to back down on this matter, so Diana just rubbed a hand over her face and gritted out, “All right… put the bananas in the cart.”

His eyes lighting up, Matthew leaned in to press his lips against hers in a brief, loving kiss. “Thank you.”

Em and Sarah were going to lose their shit when they found out how much money they’d spent on bananas they weren’t going to eat, but they would just have to deal with it. The happiness in the vampire’s gaze was all that Diana cared about at that moment.

They spent a good twenty minutes picking out beef and lamb steaks. The cuts they were choosing were particularly expensive ones but Matthew informed her that he would be paying for them, considering it was the vampires who were going to be eating them. After that, they managed to find some chestnuts, hazelnuts, and walnuts for the vampires to nibble on. When they’d finally collected everything on Em and Sarah’s list (and a lot more), they wandered over to the checkouts.

The two of them were passing back by the fresh fruits and vegetable sections when a giant, loud crash startled them both. Matthew instantly yanked Diana behind him, shielding her with her body as he bit out a fierce snarl. Peeking around him, the witch tried to stop trembling, thoroughly shaken by the sudden noise. Her heart was pounding and adrenaline was racing through her veins; there was no doubt in her mind that it was her fear that Matthew was responding to, instinctively protecting her.

A teenage witch was standing across the floor from them, his eyes wide with shock. He’d dropped his basket full of soda, chocolate, and chips upon seeing them, obviously very surprised to see a witch out grocery shopping with a vampire.

The kid scuttled away quickly when Matthew’s growl deepened. Diana carefully turned him around and placed her hands on his shoulders, stroking down his arms soothingly. Within seconds, the vampire’s eyes, which had been pure black with how dilated his pupils were, had returned to their usual piercing blue. Eventually, he calmed enough for his tensed muscles to uncoil, and Matthew pulled her in for a hug and ducked his head so his chin was resting on her crown. His arms were secure around her, but Diana was content to let him embrace her as tightly as he wanted as long as he didn’t panic.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

“I don’t know,” he responded honestly. “Are you?”

“A little jumpy after the last few days, but I’m better with you here. Let’s go home,” Diana said softly.

Matthew nodded in agreement. “I could use some wine,” he replied, his voice heavy and low.

“Good thing Marcus brought a couple bottles here with him then.”

“Will you share one with me tonight?”

“I think Sarah and Em have a big group dinner planned,” she said apologetically, knowing what he was beginning to think of. “But afterwards… maybe.”

They paid for the food and Matthew drove the rental car Marcus and Miriam had allowed them to borrow back out of town towards the Bishop house. Diana found her hand drifting down to rest on top of the vampire’s own cold hand where it was settled on the gearshift. She could sense his agitation was still high from when the teenage witch had frightened them. It appeared that her touch pacified Matthew a little, as his shoulders slumped and he shot her a small, warm smile.

“How’d it go?” Em asked when they arrived back, starting to unpack all the food from the bags.

Diana met Matthew’s sharp gaze across the room.

“Oh, it was… interesting,” she replied.

They wouldn’t be going grocery shopping again anytime soon, that was for certain.

Especially if they were going to be time-walking into the past.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> tumblr: @discoveriesofbishmont


End file.
